Between Rivalries
by Snowflake430
Summary: Jack loves Elsa, Elsa loves Jack but how will they express their love for each other if they can't be seen together by their Friends and people from their school. Crossover between ROTG,Frozen,HTTYD,Brave, and Tangled (Story is whole better than Summary) Also available to Read on Wattpad!
1. Chapter 1

_In a bustling city there is a Rivalry between two schools, Disney High and DreamWorks High have been in each other's neck ever since DreamWorks started competing with them. Disney High would compete back and both schools tried there best to win but it always comes out as Disney High wins then DreamWorks wins the next competition they always get each other even which makes both school strive harder to win next time but this is all going to change when two person's from both school will put a stop to all this rivalry madness and will strive for their Blossoming love to continue_

Inside a very busy Coffee shop were a group of students that came inside after their Dismissal and blended in with the other citizens who are also buying inside. "The Queen's Coffee" is a very famous coffee shop known all over the world ever since it was built here it was always swarmed with customers but mostly are students who go here after school but of course there was always a rivalry inside there since Disney students don't go well with DreamWorks Students and the same goes as well with DreamWorks Students they have this Hate relationship towards every student in each others school and both schools were both known for there Highly Education System that makes it perfect for teenagers to enroll to these school but both schools hold a rivalry between each other since the day DreamWorks High was built a few blocks away from Disney High there were always inter-school competition which both schools are included which raises there rivalry even more

A group of students dressed in DreamWorks High uniform walked inside the shop and picked a table. The group was already familiarized by the staff since they always buy here and second is that they always host a little fight between Disney High students who also go there and were also familiarized by staff same as the DreamWorks Students

"Good thing we found a Table" Hiccup a boy with Brown hair, Green eyes, Freckles spread on his face said. He was the some-what nerd of their Group but Girls still love him

"Yeah right Hiccup, Last time we went here, we had a little argument with Disney Students" Bunny or Bunnymund is a boy with a strong accent of Australian said. He is also the Boyfriend of Toothiana or Tooth

**-BELL RINGS-**

"Well speak of the Devil, It seems they showed up" Jack said. He has striking white hair, Blue eyes and is extremely Handsome to DreamWorks girls and was popular same as his group

"Jack please no more arguments" Tooth said. She has Green hair which she dyed and had brown eyes with pearly white teeth. She adores Teeth and has a weird habit of checking other people's teeth and is also with Bunny

"Like that will even happen" A girl with Black hair and brown complexion commented. She was Jasmine a Disney Student and also one of the most popular Girls in their school, she has a Sassy side to which she shows to DreamWorks students but inside she is very sweet and kind. She like her group are the most popular kids in school

"Got a problem with us?" Astrid said, She has blonde hair that is tied in a braid and lets her bangs cover her other eye. She is one tough girl in their group and never backs down from a fight

"Astrid just sit down!" Hiccup whispered to her silently pleading to not put up a fight again

"Come on Jas" Anna said, She has strawberry brown hair and has blue eyes. She was also a Disney Student, and that also makes her Popular because of her Group

"Okay, I'll just go to the counter" Jack said as he stood up from his seat and made his way to the counter which has a long line and will take a few minutes

**-BELL RINGS-**

A girl with pale complexion and Platinum blonde hair came in wearing a Disney uniform which indicated she was a Disney. She had Gorgeous blue eyes that were mesmerizing and has thin pink lips that were curved into a smile while she was looking for her friends and spotted them when Anna was waving to her

"Thank god what took you so long?" Anna said as she made space for her in the table

"Mr. Walt wanted to talk to me when I was about to leave" She said while she pulled a chair from an empty table

"Since you're the Last to come, you get to order for us Els" Punzie said, Punzie aka Rapunzel had long blonde hair that falls down to her waist and had big green eyes she secretly has a relationship with Flynn but everyone knows except her Mother

"Fine" Elsa said as she Fake pouted in front of everyone

"I want chocolate croissants, kristoff will have the same, Mer will have pumpkin soup, Punzie wi-" Anna said and was interrupted by Elsa

"Just text me the orders its too plenty to remember" Elsa said as she walked to the counter

As she was walking towards the counter her Phone beeped which was a message from Anna, She was reading the text when she Bumped into someone, she then looked up from her phone and she met a pair of blue eyes

"S-sorry" She said

"It's ok, I'm Jack" He said as he offered his hand

"Elsa" She said as she tried to find words in her mind as she notice she was a DreamWorks student and every Disney knows that they're not allowed to talk to DreamWorks, But she just took his hand to not make it feel awkward

"Oh" Jack said when he took a look at Elsa's uniform and frowned

"Something wrong?" Elsa said as she raised her eyebrows

"Nothing it's just that you're a-" Jack said then he stopped at his words and continued the last part "Disney"

**Hey guys! Snowflake430 here **** this is my second story and I'm planning on getting good reviews, So how was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

"And you're a DreamWorks" Elsa said as she said in return

"Was that Disappointment I hear from you?" Jack said as he tried teasing Elsa

Just as Elsa was about to answer, a hand held on her shoulder and Elsa was surprised to see Jasmine wearing a poker face towards jack

"FYI there was never a disappointment in what she just said, come on els" Jasmine said as she grabbed Elsa's arm towards their table and decided that Kristoff should just take their orders

"What was that about?" Jasmine said as she sounded with a hint of anger

"I was only saying sorry to him since I bumped into him" Elsa replied while she looked straight right into Jasmine's eyes. Jasmine soon cooled down since she knows she can't win a fight over Elsa

"Ok…" That was only what jasmine could say so she can avoid the heated argument between them

**~Back at Jack's table~**

"Well you'll never guess who I bumped into just minutes ago" jack said as he trailed off

"Who?" asks all of them

"Ms. Sassy Pants" Jack said as he snorted seemingly being pissed of with Jasmine's Attitude. They all laughed since they all have different codenames for each member of Elsa's group except for Elsa and to which Jack was the one who comes up with

their codenames but he just can't seem to call Elsa something rude or impolite

~_A few hours later~_

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow" Hiccup said as he and jacked waved of to their friends, Jack and hiccup were the only neighbors so they go home to school together. While walking hiccup suddenly asked something out of the blues

"What's wrong with you?" Hiccup said as he putted his hands in his pockets

"What are you talking about?" Jack replied as he knew that Hiccup might have seen him and Elsa talking

"Don't play dumb with me, you know that I know that you talked to a Disney but not just talked but also offered your hand" Hiccup said as he kept a serious face

"So what if I talked to a Disney?" Jack looked at Hiccup

"Um Earth to Jack, Does the word DIS-NEY ring a bell to you or have you totally lost your mind!" Hiccup said loudly as his hands pretended to knock on his skull

"I know that were not supposed to have any communications over a Disney but she's different, I'm telling you Hic she's not what you seem to be, She was kind to me even if she knew I was a DreamWorks" Jack said as he defended himself

"Oh no" Hiccup said

"Oh no what?" Jack said

"You're falling in love with her are you?" Hiccup said with a worried face

"WHAT?! NO! NO! I WOULD-" Jack was cut off when Hiccup speaked

"Jack I know you better than anyone since Pre-school and I know when you lie or not and from what I see you are lying so that means you are in love with her" Hiccup said

"You really do know me better than myself, ok so back to our topic I mean I don't know, I don't know if I'm falling in love with her its just that ever since I met her I always remember her when she looked at me an hour ago.." Jack said as he tried to explain it to hiccup

"Don't worry it's our little secret" Hiccup soon patted Jack's back hinting that he won't be telling their friends about this and chuckled making jack look nervous


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, you'll be dead if they found out right?" Hiccup asked while they both walked to Jack's front door

"Yep but I bet you I'll be in L.A when they found out" Jack said as he slipped his key through the key hole and unlocked the door

"What does L.A have to do with this again?" Hiccup asked

"It's a back-up plan" Jack said as both of them went inside

"A back-up plan, really?" Hiccup said as he raised an eyebrow to jack

"Yep and I'll start a new life there" Jack said as he placed his keys in a small bowl on there table. Hiccup just chuckled

"Sooner or later they will find about it so why not tell them now?" Hiccup said

"It's not that Easy you know?" Jack replied

"I never said it was Easy" Hiccup said

"And I never said it was easy to get my ass kicked by your Girlfriend" Jack said in a irritating tone

"She won't kick your ass if you be honest with them" Hiccup said

"Tell that to my secretary when I schedule an ass surgery ok?" Jack said as he joked about it

"Fine fine fine it's your choice but you know I won't sell you out no matter what happens" Hiccup said

After a few minutes they heard a door closed and thought it was Emma, Jack's sister, but it was only Mrs. Frost with a handful of grocery bags. Jack and Hiccup soon helped her by taking one of her grocery bag and proceeding to put in on the counter

"So how was school boys?" Mrs. frost asked

"Same as usual" Jack responded

"Nothing new except Jack meeting a Gir-" Hiccup said and was interrupted when Jack elbowed him not to talk about it

"Oooh, a Girl what's she like?" Mrs. Frost asked sounding a little more interested, Jack just groaned in the processed. Jack was never fond of being teased especially by his Mom. Mrs. Frost just chuckled

_~In another Place~_

"What was that about?" Anna asked Elsa when they left the Coffee Shop hours ago and was in the Mall shopping for some clothes

"What about it?" Elsa asked as she picked out clothes to fit

"You and Jasmine, she seemed angry, why?" Anna asked as she followed her sister

"Do you really need to know?" Elsa asked "Do you have a size small for this?" She asked the Sales lady

"Yes of course I need to know were sisters and we don't keep secrets from each other" Anna said

"Fine. I met a guy" Elsa said in defeat

"You just met a guy? I don't know why would jasmine be mad at that" Anna said

"I wasn't finish talking, like I said I met a guy but not just any typical guy he was a…" Elsa said

"a what?" Anna asked quickly while she stood there grinning

"DreamWorks student" Elsa said sounding like she was serious but she was actually frowning but she was thankful since she wasn't facing Anna

"Oh" Anna said as her smile disappeared "Elsa I hope you're not into that guy or I don't know can happen if the whole school finds about this" Anna added

"Oh please Anna, I'm not into him and besides his not my type" Elsa said as she pretended to Dislike him but she can't help but have a crush on him

"Good cause we can't have that in our way when we beat DreamWorks at his their own game" Anna said as she looked determined to win, Elsa just gulped as she remembered that there will be a contest between DreamWorks And Disney next month and she might bump into Jack again. After what seemed like Two hours the sisters' were now done shopping and were heading home


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's! sorry for the late update. Bad news is my Laptop crashed and Chapter 4 was there which was deleted since it needed to be reformatted (Yeah I know it sucks, and it took me three nights to make it) and since I cannot wait till weekend to get my laptop I decided to take matters into my own hand and create a new Chappie at another Laptop so Hooray for having another Laptop! XD**

_Previously…_

" _Elsa I hope you're not into that guy or I don't know what can happen if the whole school finds out about this" Anna said_

"_Oh please Anna, I'm not into him and besides his not my type" Elsa said convincingly_

"_Good cause we can't have that in our way when we beat DreamWorks at their own game" Anna said as she was determined to win and making Elsa gulp, knowing that she can bump into Jack next month at the Competition_

…..

After Shopping the Sisters' were heading home, Their Driver came to pick them up a few minutes later. While seating at the back seat of the car, Elsa can't help but think what will happen if her friends finds out about this more like what will happen if the whole school found out, Elsa then sighed in stress knowing she won't be able to hide it since Jasmine knows already. Anna noticed when Elsa sighed sensing she was stressed but doesn't know why she is since Elsa never gets tired of shopping and has been quite the whole trip and since the topic about Jack

"Something bothering you?" Anna said breaking the silence between them

"Not a thing" Elsa said as she cracked a smile convincing her sister that everything's fine

"I don't buy it, you've been quite the whole trip and ever since we talked about Him" Anna said as she made an agreement to her sister to call Jack not by his name but just "Him"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired" Elsa replied

"Drop it, I know something's up" Anna said as she tried willingly to let her sister tell the problem, But after a few failed attempts she just brushed it off knowing she'll find out about it sooner or later. When they got to their House, Elsa suddenly jolted up and opened the car door quickly as the Car stopped and she hurriedly went inside their Home and ran straight to her room while Anna followed behind her

"You know you can't hide from me forever!" Anna shouted as she followed Elsa and was about to enter her room but then Elsa shut the door making Anna back a few steps away from her door

"Leave me alone Anna" Elsa said through the Doors

"Not until you tell me what's up" She said, sadly after another failed attempts she gave up and decided to just ask her about it some other time. It was supper time when Elsa decided to get out from her room and join her family downstairs, When she got to their Dinning room she sat across the table away from Anna, While the family were eating, Mr. and Mrs. Arrendele can't help but notice how quite the girls were and asked them about it

"My, how quite we are this evening. It's very unusual since we always have something to talk about, Is there something wrong?" Their mother asked them but both girls exchange their answers with yes and no

"hmm, That's quite an answer" The girls' father said

"Well we wouldn't be like this if Elsa will ju-" Anna said then Elsa butted in

"Shut it Anna" Elsa hissed while she glared at her sister

"Why can't you just tell us what's wrong?" Anna replied

"I already told you nothing's wrong!" Elsa said as she stood up from her seat and made her way upstairs

"Well someone's a bit harsh" Anna said as she looked down to her food, After eating their Parents went of to bed, Anna decided to confront her sister and apologize. She went upstairs and made her way to Elsa's room

_*Knock knock*_

After waiting a few minutes Anna knocked again

"Elsa, come on please open up" Anna pleaded as she leaned her forehead at the door and was waiting for her respond

"Elsa I'm gonna come in even if you don't wanna ok?" Anna said as she opened the door carefully walked in and closed the door quietly, She saw Elsa on the end of the Bed reading a book from her bookcase

"Hey" Anna said softly and took a seat right next to her sister, She waited for her respond but Elsa didn't say anything to her and just continued to read

"Elsa please say something, I know you can't stand me annoying you so please speak up" Anna said as she stood up and faced her and put her hands on hips

"What do you want Anna?" Elsa said as she avoided looking Anna and just looked down from her book

"I want you to say something" Anna said

"Fine, then let's talk" Elsa said as she put her book down and faced Anna

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to set you off it's just that you were so quite after we talked about Him and you haven't spoken a single sentence since then. I wanna know what's bothering you. I'm just worried" Anna said as she looked at her sister, Elsa thought that Anna was quite an observer and that she cared deeply for her so she returned the favor by also apologizing

"I should be sorry also, I also didn't mean to make you worried" Elsa said as she smiled softly at her sister

"So were friends again?" Anna said

"Of course" Elsa said as she hugged her sister

"Could I tell you something?" Elsa asked as they stopped hugging each other

"Anything" Anna said

"About Jack" Elsa sais sheepishly

"Don't tell me you have a crush on him?" Anna said as her eyes grew big

"Well crush is such a big word I tend to you use the word Liking on him" Elsa said as she was embarrassed about it

"OMG really?" Anna said

"Wait you're not mad about it?" Elsa asked

"As long as you're not mad at him then I'm not mad at him" Anna said

"But do the others know?" Anna said

"No, only you and Jasmine know about it" Elsa said sadly

"Don't worry Jasmine won't even say a word about it" Anna said assuring her sister

"Let's just hope she won't blurt about it" Elsa said

**Well that's all for Today, I decided to make this Chapter just about Elsa and Anna. Supposedly I was to post this chapter yesterday but we had a Blackout here in my Place so I managed to make time to post this as soon as we had Electricity. I'll try to make a more longer chapter next time but I won't be promising it in any specified chapter so you just have to wait and see. Thank you to those who reviewed, I know I don't have that much reviews but I'm still starting out but I hope I gain more reviewers next time so Thanks again and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed making it**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Monday morning, Disney High-**

"Hey Punzie, do ye have your Textbook with ya?" Merida asked as she tried finding her physics textbook in her locker

"Yeah, why?" Rapunzel replied as she looked over her locker to Merida's

"I think I left mine at home" Merida said as she gave up looking for it and closed her locker

"Have you seen Elsa, I haven't seen her since I got here" Rapunzel asked

"I think she's at the Music room, Come on let's get her already it's almost time for Homeroom" Merida said as she grabbed Rapunzel's wrist and dragged her halfway through the hallways, When they got there they saw Elsa playing the piano and they stood at the doorway

"Ahem" Rapunzel broke the silence

"Oh sorry I didn't see you guys there, how long were you standing there?" Elsa asked as she stood up and grabbed her bag

"We just got here and saw you playing so we thought why not listen to you play" Merida said as they all walked out from the Music room

"By the way where's Anna?" Rapunzel asked

"She stayed at home She has sore throat" Elsa said

"Did she went overboard on chocolate again?" Merida asked as she raised an eyebrow

"As usual yes, You seem like you never got used to her and her obsession for Chocolate" Elsa said as she bumped her shoulder on merida's

"I believe she's not the only one with the famous obsession over chocolate, am I right?" Merida said as she returned the favor by bumping her also

"Okay but I didn't say she was the only one with an obsession over chocolate" Elsa said When they got to Homeroom they talked about plenty of stuffs

"So wanna go to the Mall after school. Heard there was a new shop that just opened yesterday and I wanna be the first to buy there" Rapunzel suggested since she loves shopping especially when she's with Anna

"You should bring Anna with ye not us. Ye know I hate shopping" Merida said

"Oh come on it'll be fun" Rapunzel pleaded

"If Elsa comes I'll come also" Merida said as she folded her arms

"Elsa you've gotta come please" Rapunzel turned to Elsa and used Puppy dog eyes

"Okay?" Elsa said unsure. Rapunzel raised her fists in the air while Merida sat there disbelieved

"Ya realize that's Punzie were talking about plus Shopping. She goes crazy over shopping" Merida whispers at Elsa

"Come on what harm can be done?" Elsa said

**-After School-**

"Come on come on come on guys!" Rapunzel jumped excitedly outside of school

"Okay, we're coming" Elsa said

"Please tell me you have a plan" Merida said as she pleaded

"Oh shush, You might even find something you'll like" Elsa said encouraging merida to be positive on the whole trip to the Mall

**-At the Mall-**

"There it is!" Rapunzel pointed at the Store doors and quickly made her way inside

"Punzie slow down" Elsa said as she walked side by side with Merida

"You go ahead and I'll buy some uh … Bandages" Merida said as she tried to slip away from Elsa

"Oh no you are so not ditching me over some Girly clothes store" Elsa said as she grabbed Merida's wrist. When they got to the Store they were both astonished as they saw different clothing's from different Clothing stores all in one place then they saw Punzie holding some clothes on her arm and a saleslady trailing behind her as she gave her selected clothes to the Saleslady

"OMG can you believe this! This is so going on my Favorite Clothing Store List as Top 1!" Raunzel said while she continued looking for clothes

"Just kill meh now please" Merida said while she looked desperately ay Elsa

"Just give me a few minutes to look" Elsa said as she ran pass through Merida.

"Ugh" Merida face palm herself


	6. Chapter 6

**-Monday Afternoon, DreamWorks High-**

"Hey Hicc" Jack said as he finished placing his books in his Locker

"Yeah?" Hiccup answered

"Wanna hang out in the Mall?" Jack asked

"No. You know I can't I have Hom-" Hiccup answered with a sadness in his voice

"Homework. I know come on just this one time" Jack asked

"The answer is still No frost" Hiccup said sternly

"How about this, I challenge you to a game there and if you win we could go home right after" Jack offered

"But?" Hiccup said

"But if I win we hang out there to pass time and you can't bring our bag cause I know you'll be still doing homework there" Jack said with a smirk

"Hmm" That was all Hiccup said as he started to think about it

"Fine. But I'm telling you Frost get ready to get your butt kicked" Hiccup had accepted his offer and opened his locker to put his Bag inside

"I think it's the other way around" Jack said

"Let's just get this over with" Hiccup said as he walked past Jack and headed to the School Parking while Jack was trailing behind him. When they reach Jack's car they both got in and Jack started the engine and begun to Drive. Hiccup noticed Jack's smirk and asked

"What's with the smirk Frost?"

"Oh nothing just that I managed to convinced the most serious person on school to hang out in the Mall instead of doing homework" Said Jack

"You don't know what you're doing Frost. The time we walk in that Arcade you'll be begging to just do homework" Hiccup said

"Oh let's just see about that" Jack said

When they got to the Mall they headed straight to the Arcade and sat down in front of a Game and started Playing. After an Hour, Jack left with a smirk on his face while hiccup trailed behind him having a blank expression

"Now what did you say again Haddock?" Jack teased hiccup

"Fine you win this round but mark my words I will beat you next time" Hiccup said as he smiled. They stopped to sit at the Mall's Food court and we were chatting when they saw a couple of Disney girls then Jack saw her. Elsa. What was she doing here he thought but remembered that this was a Public place, He looked back to hiccup and saw that Hiccup was staring at one of Elsa's Friend

"I think someone has a crush~" Jack sang

"Wh-What? Cut that crap i don't have one" Hiccup said as he looked away

"That's what you also told us when you had a crush on Astrid" Jack said as he smirked

"Oh shut up it's not like you didn't stare at Elsa!" hiccupped said

"Shh! Not so loud Haddock! You wouldn't want other people from school hearing you blurt it in Public!" Jack said as he covered hiccup's mouth

"Alright alright!" Hiccup said as he pushed Jack's hands away from his mouth

"So you admit you have a crush on her?" Jack said

"She has a name you know" Hiccup said

"Aww how sweet protecting the girl you love" Jack said as he pretended to act like a girl

"Her name's Merida and I'm not protecting her i'm just telling that she has a name that's all!" Hiccup said

"Okay okay" Jack said as he raised his hands in defeat

"I'm bored" Hiccup said

"I have an Idea" Jack said

"What?"

"I dare you to talk to Merida" Jack said

"No! Never!" Hiccup said

"Oh come on you'll thank me for this"

"Why? So you can make a move on Elsa?" Hiccup said

"What the?! NO!" Jack said

"Then I won't do it" Hiccup said as he folded his arms in front of him

"Fine, Yes" Jack admitted

"Okay Deal" Hiccup said as he stood up from his seat and walked over to Merida, who was waiting at the Entrance of the Store they walked into

"Hey um Merida" Hiccup said as he waved to Merida

"Oh? Hey what are ya doing here?" Merida asked

"erm I was just hanging out"

"Ya hanging out all by yarself?"

"Um no I have a friend with Me"

"Oh then Good. Where is he?"

"He.. He bought some Stuff"

"Nice try Haddock, You're with that Frost right?"

"Okay yeah I'm with him"

"Ay never knew you like to Hang out here"

"Well I was just forced to" Hiccup said as he rolled his eyes earning a giggle from Merida. While they were both chatting Jack managed to get in without Merida Noticing him. When he got in he started roaming inside and trying to find else

"Jack?" He heard his name called and he turned around to see Elsa with a warm smile

"Hey Elsa" Jack said as he walked closer to Elsa

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked

"Oh you know I'm just buying some clothes for myself" Jack said then Elsa begun to giggle and tried to hide her bursting laughter

"What's so funny?" Jack asked as he raised an eyebrow

"You do know you're in a Women's Store" Elsa said as Jack realized that he forgot that it was a Store only for Womens clothing and a blush across his cheeks escaped

"I… Umm…. Well you see…." Jack tried to find a reason

"Were you following me?" Elsa asked

"What?! No! I saw you hear and I just wanted to see you I mean I wanted to talk to you. Agh I meant I wan-" Jack said as he panicked and some words escaped from his mouth

"How sweet, well now that you got to talk to me what do you want?" Elsa said

"Well I was planning on asking you to hang out with me some time" Jack said sheepishly

"Sounds good, Sure" Elsa said

"Really?" Jack asked thinking he must have misheard what Elsa said

"Want me to take my words back Frost?" Elsa smiled

"I was just making sure I heard you right" Jack said as he scratch the back of his neck

"Here's my number just text me the details and we'll meet up there" Elsa said as she handed a piece of paper that had her number written when Jack took the paper from her hands and he Started to write his number also and handed it to Elsa, When Elsa took the paper she began to walk away out of the store leaving Jack with a warm smile in his face until he received a message from an unknown number and read it

"_Remember it's not a Date alright. By The Way this is Elsa xoxo"_

Jack then smirked at Elsa's message and saved her number and then exited the store with Hiccup. Back at the Parking both boys hopped inside the car

"So how was it?" Hiccup said

"Better than what I had expected" Jack said while he smirked


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, it's snowflake430 here just wanted to answer some comments and give lots of hugs and thankies to those who read and reviewed**

**Puteri Tina: It's not that Merida doesn't care about the Rivalry let's just say that she and hiccup are pretty good friends way back and has a soft spot for Hiccup, also yeah she's what I could say good vibes with Jack since he's Hiccups Best friend but she doesn't know yet about Jack and Elsa meeting so let's just wait for more further updates to see what will Merida react when she finds about it :D Thank you for flattering me with those touching compliments **

**TPATFan16: I feel that also too don't worry you're not alone! :D XD**

**-Tuesday Morning, DreamWorks High- **

**-Jack's POV-**

"Jack my man! Where were you Last night the Party was Totally of the Roof!" Flynn said as he continued telling me what he did Last night I practically forgot that Penny Peterson hosted a Party last night

"I… I was doing homework" I tried making an excuse but all I could think about is Homework and that slipped from my mouth. Dang it. But still missing that party isn't that partially bad since I got a Date with Elsa. I mean we're just gonna hang out but Bad news is Penny is so gonna kill me for it. Who knew a girl that small could make a guy fall flat on the floor

"Homework?! Did I just hear that correctly? Homework!? Who are you and what have you done to Jack Frost!" Flynn was dead beat surprised by my answer and practically shoved me at the Lockers and started questioning me

"Flynn you heard that correctly I did my homework… With Hiccup can you just drop the topic already?" I said while I pushed his hand away from my shoulder. I mean look at us people are practically staring at us while Flynn shot questions at me. That's really really annoying

"Did I just heard that right? You ditched my invitation just so you could do some fucking homework?!" I saw Penny then interrupted our chatting and stepped in the way while she practically yelled at me for ditching her Party I then just walked pass her and continued down the Hall with Flynn

"You Jack frost come back here! I'm not done with you, you ditched me for that scrawny friend of yours what's his name again oh right Dragon Freak!" Now that made me stop my tracks and walked back to her but I didn't just do that I also pinned her from the wall who knew she got surprised from what I did and she practically showed fear in her eyes

"Don't you ever call Hiccup with that name again!" I growled at her

"And why would I do that?" Penny said as she stood confidently

"Big mistake, want to suffer Embarrassment cause I know a good yet scandalous scenario that the Principal would love to hear" I threatened her. Sure I may have being too bad but she was practically torturing hiccup whenever she sees him that's why I'm kinda avenging for him

"You wouldn't!" Penny replied as she looked disbelieved

"Oh I would" I said as I smirked

"Grrr whatever Frost!" Penny then pushed me away and made her way to her first class. After a few hours it was Lunch time at the cafeteria and I decided to send Elsa a message since I was still waiting Hiccup at his classroom door

_J: hey there beautiful ;)_

Seconds later I received a message

_E: Jack? Is this your number?_

I replied to her and our conversation started continuously

_J: Right you are! Ding-ding-ding-ding you win a prize!_

_E: Very funny Frost_

_J: Just trying to make you laugh_

_E: Well you just completed your mission_

_J: Wish I heard it_

_E: Aww don't worry Frost you might just hear me laugh at Friday when we meet up_

_J: Well I'm looking forward to it ;)_

_E: I said "Might" :P hahaha_

_J: Well that's a stick in a mud :(_

_E: Poor baby… Just keep on wishing and it just might happen_

_J: Why wish when I could just make you laugh again :D_

_E: Real cheesy Frost anyway gotta go Lunch is over and I'm heading of to my next class. Bye :) xoxo_

_J: Sure, text you later_

And that's the last Message I received from her, good timing by the way cause after our conversation ended Hiccup's Class also ended and I saw Hiccup walked out of the classroom and waved at me he walked to me and he saw that I was holding my Phone

"Texting Elsa?" Hiccup guessed

"Yeah, I think were gonna be good friends" I said

"Well let's just hope that, remember she's still a Disney and you're a Dre-"

"Yeah, yeah , yeah I know I'm DreamWorks she's a Disney"

"Who's a Disney?" Jack and Hiccup turned their Backs' around and saw Tooth

"So who's a Disney?" Tooth asked

"What?! Disney? I think you misheard that Tooth" I said

"No I heard it clear don't play games Jack so who is she?" Tooth asked as she smiled when she said the word "She"

"Busted" Hiccup said

"Shut up Haddock!" I elbowed him making him wince in pain well not that hard but still pain

"Jack you haven't answered my question yet"

"Fine Fine Fine! Hic you tell her"

"What?! Me? Why me!?"

"Just spill it out hiccup!"

"Ugh fine" Hiccup said as he bend down to Tooth's height and whispered at her ear after that I saw Tooth was still wearing a smile on her face

"What?" I questioned her

"I knew it!" She said

"Knew what?"

"That look in your eyes" She said, well I didn't completely understand her so I just shrugged

"ugh. I mean look at you, you weren't like that before I can see it in your eyes. It sparkles more than it usually does and by the way you looked at her from the Café was a look I never saw from you when your with some girl I can sense Love here!" Tooth cheered out

"Shh! Not so loud Tooth the guys might hear us" I said

"Oh sure! It's pur teenie tiny secret" Tooth said. I mentally face palmed myself. People are finding out about this little by little now Tooth knows I can only hope her excitement and happiness for me doesn't take much of a notice to the Boys. I can't wait till Friday I'm already counting the days

**Hey guys! Me again :D sorry if it was short it's already 12 am here in my country and I still have school tomorrow but tomorrow is also Friday so expect two updates over the weekend! Yay! I'm much as happy as you are my beloved readers so just hang on in you're seats cause there's more to come over this weekend so that's all for tonight :) Nighty-night everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8

**-Wednesday morning, Disney High-**

**-Elsa's POV-**

Jack texted me last night about the Details on our weekend hang out. Yay were going ice skating that's only one of my favorite activity to pass time and just be myself. I think I should tell Anna since she might be surprised if I left on a weekend without her just when I was thinking some other thoughts a finger snapped right in front of me stopping me from my thoughts and focusing on the person who did that

"Earth to Elsa? Hello?" Belle waved her hand in front of me looking worried

"Oh sorry Belle I was just thinking about something" I said

"Really?" Belle's eyebrow begin to raise

"What are you talking about?" I said confusingly

"Are you sure it's not someone in any particular?" Belle had a devious smirk on that face of her that I would love to wipe off

"Um no, why would you say that?" I said

"A little birdie told me" Belle smiled and I catched on what she said

"Would that Little Birdie be Anna?" I asked. Of course it was Anna, No other student knows I met a guy and liked him well except for Jasmine but she only knows I've met him

"Right you are" Belle clapped cheerfully

"Should have known" I said

"So who is he?" Belled then asked me. Just when I was about to answer her my Phone started to ring I rummaged through my bag and found my Phone, I looked at the screen and saw a very familiar name written on the Screen 'Frost' I smiled and answered it

"You do know it's 7 am already and I'm at school so I can't talk to you" I said

"You're already in school?" Jack asked at the other Line

"Yeah it's a routine" I said jokingly

"Well they do say the Early bird gets the worm right?"

"Jack I'm a girl not a bird" I said while I tried being serious

"I was Joking!" Jack said

"Hahaha got you! I know duh" I stuck my tongue out but I remembered that he wasn't in front of me so I quickly feel Embarrassed about it

"Okay you win" Jack said

"You should know that I always win" I said proudly

"Let's just see about that next week at the Competition" Jack said sounding very challenging

"Oh you are so on Frost" I said

"Ahem might I remind you we have Classes" Belle said, I forgot Belle was still with me so I decided to just call him later

"Sorry that was my Friend, We already have classes gotta go. I'll just call you later" I said in a hurried tone. I feel sorry for Jack and also for Me since we didn't get to talk very much this morning. We started calling each other since Last night and talked about different topics

"Hey Elsa are you free this Friday afternoon?" Belle asked

"Sorry belle I'm going out this Friday" I said

"Woah what? Did I just hear that from you? You Elsa Arendelle are going out?" Belle asked

"It's not a Date we're just hanging out" I said

"Tell that to Ariel who also said that she and Eric were just hanging out" Belle snorted

"Trust me we're just gonna hang out"

"Fine, but you still haven't answered my question"

"What were you asking?"

"Who is he?"

"Oh um"

"Don't oh um me Elsa"

"Jack Frost" Elsa said as she whispered

"Who?" Belle asked

"I said Jack Frost" Elsa whispered a little louder

"What?!" Belle yelled and some students looked at them

"Don't yell!" Elsa whispered loud

"Seriously?" Belle asked in a calm voice after yelling

"Yes" Elsa said

"Do you like him?" Belle asked wearing a huge grin on her face

"We're just friends"

"Just friends ey?" Belle said as she wiggles her eyebrow

"Whatever!" Elsa said as she hurriedly walked to First period with a Huge red blush across her face leaving Belle still having a huge grin on her

"Just admit it!" Belle yelled to Elsa who wasn't that far yet

"Fine, I do like him" Elsa whispered that only she can hear and chucked at her feelings over Jack then headed straight to First Period


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys Snowflake here just an announcement to make! I saw all your reviews and it made my night seriously I did not expect to reach 22 reviews (It means a lot to me) after a week also sorry if I have not posted another chapter it's because we moved to another house and yes that means the Wifi is down but thankfully I have survived a week without Wifi (didn't expect that) but hopefully next week or another week after that and I'll be posting chapters (Hooray!) Sorry for those who are expecting a new chapter by this week. I'll make it all up to you guys!**


	10. PROMOTING

**Hey guys! Me again, so I said I was gonna update the story next week or another week but change of Plans expect it by Saturday morning or afternoon idk we may all have different time zones. So I'm promoting my new story "Disney Works Univeristy" please read it, it's really good. Well that's what my friends think so. But still please read it plus it's Jels and also review :) thank you that's all**


	11. Chapter 11

"That name sounds Familiar" Jamie said

"Yeah right I'm going now" I said

"Don't stay out too late"

"What are you my mom?"

"I'm just kidding"

"Yeah whatever"

"Oh and almost forgot Emma's going to pass by here"

"Is that so?"

"Don't think of it that way"

"I'm not!" I raised my hands in defense

"Just get out of here!" Jamie yelled as I walked to the door.

I got in my car and started the Engine and began to drive to the Ice rink. When I got there not much people were skating well practically since it's what 7:30 pm I saw Elsa down by the Entrance and went to her

"Hey" I said

"Oh you're here"

"Yep"

"So let's go?"

"Yeah sure just let me put in my skates"

"Okay I'll be down by the ice"

As I sat down to put on my skates I saw Elsa skated gracefully she was what I could say the most perfect girl I've ever seen. I didn't just like her I think I'm already Falling for her I then realized that Elsa was waving at me while I was staring at her. Talk about completely embarrassing. I waved back to her and just finished tying my shoe laces. I got up from my seat and went to the Entrance

"You do know how to skate right?" Elsa asked me

"Me? Of course I'm the Jack Frost for heaven's sake" I said proudly

"Whatever you say, Just make sure to keep up with me Frost" She said while she giggled

"You might be surprised later" I said and began to skate with her

After an Hour we finished skating and we were already changing into our shoes. I drove her to her home and I stopped at their Gates and she was already getting her bag when she looked at me

"I had a great time Jack, Thanks" She said and leaned forward to give me a kiss on my cheek it took me by surprise and I was Flabbergasted

"Uh you-your Welcome" I stammered while I tried to regain myself

"Bye" She said and went opened the door and left

I saw her open their gates and she was gone. I was still there at the moment recalling what happened during those five minutes and touched my cheek I realized I was Grinning stupidly and shook my head in amusement I then started to drive back home

**Elsa's POV**

I never thought that this Night would actually be Fun, Sure we just Skated and ate dinner at some restaurant but there was something I felt when I was with him. I think I'm falling for him. Wait hold on I can't fall for him He's from DreamWorks and I'm from Disney. We can't possibly date with this situation I can't even Bare to tell my friends and now I kissed him I'm so dead. I don't know what I should feel I mean I love him but it's not that easy to hide it from our Friends

"So what happened?" I broke away from the Trance and saw Anna looking at me

"Nothing" I said as I went upstairs while Anna was trailing behind me

"Oh come on Elsa, we both know that you enjoyed your Date"

"Please stop"

"Not till you tell me what you did"

"We skated and ate outside that's all"

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing"

"No kiss? Not even in the Cheek?" Anna said

"Ugh!" I yelled as I lied in my bed and placed my pillow on top of my face

"Sorry" Anna said

"It's not you, It's me" I said as I lifted the pillow and sat up facing her while she sat down at the end of my Bed

"You?"

"Yup" I said weakly

"What's wrong?" Anna asked sounding concerned

"I'm falling for him" I said quietly while I was looking down

"Then what's the matter I mean people fall for others"

"Don't you get it? I'm falling for him which I should be not. Anna he's a DreamWorks I'm a Disney!. We can't be together nor be seen we'll both be ruined if people saw us together especially now that I'm falling for him it'll be Hard and I don't want him to get in to trouble for falling for a Disney" I said pacing back and forth my room

"Oh" Anna said silently

"I can't take this anymore, I don't know what path should I go down to"

"Well you do have two options"

"And what are those? To continue this feelings I have for him or to just leave him?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"Choose if you want to follow your Heart or Choose to follow your Mind" Anna said and I felt tears were swelling up to my eyes

"Anna" I said weakly

"Elsa we both know you can't get out of this easily but remember whatever you choose I'll be by your side always"

"Even if the whole school and our friends turns against us?"

"Hell I'd even choose you between chocolate" Anna said as she held my shoulders

"Thank you" I pulled her in for a hug and I then felt tears streaming down my cheeks

**Hey guys! So I said that I'd be posting this tomorrow which is Saturday but I was too excited and since I can't think of anymore to say I just posted it also sorry if their "Date" wasn't much detailed I'll try my best next time so that's all for today see you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up feeling better than last night after the talk with Anna. I remembered it was Saturday today and decided to invite Mer and Punzie over for a sleepover. I quickly jumped to the bathroom and took a nice cold shower the cold never bothered me so it was normal for me after drying myself up I went to my dresser to pick out some clothes I decided on wearing a Dark blue crop top and high waisted denim shorts and a pair of white chucks I tied my hair into a long pony and went down the stairs where I saw Anna skyping with Kristoff. Her boyfriend. I went to the kitchen island and decided to make some cereal for myself while I ate I received a text message from Punzie

_P: Hey Els what's your plan for today?_

I took a scoop of my cereal while I texted Punzie

_E: I was planning on hosting a sleepover party. Just the four of us_

_P: Well you're in Luck cause Mom is at a Corona handling some important business matters of the Company_

I remembered Mom discussing over some rules for the weekend while she and dad were going away for a few days maybe they're with Punzie's Mom. Auntie Primrose.

_E: Guess my parent's are also away today what don't you and Mer come over here by the Afternoon so we can spend more time_

_P: Sure :DD I'll go send a message to Mer but she'll probably read it later I think she's still training in Archery_

_E: Okay so meet you here at 5 pm. Bye_

_P: Bye :)_

I noticed that Anna left the Kitchen already so I placed my Bowl at the sink and decided to go the Living room where I saw Anna watching iCarly

I sat down beside her "You know you're already too old for that"

She gave me a look and said "You're never too old to watch iCarly"

After a few minutes of silence nothing more than the Sounds coming from the Television can be heard, A phone rang I checked my Phone and saw that it wasn't mine so I thought it was Anna's

I looked at her and said "Aren't you gonna answer that?"

Her eyes remained glued to the Television and said "Oh don't bother that"

"Why? Who is it?" I asked curiously

"It's just Tink" Anna said

"Tink? As in Tinker Bell?" I asked

"Yep"

I looked at her again and said "Why would she call you?"

She turned to face me and said "Well you know Tink, She's the school body's Gossip Writer and Reporter she practically told me that Kristoff and I we're an Item like that"

"I never really noticed" I said

Anna made a grin and said "That's because you keep thinking about Jack Frost" She continued to make faces and laugh

"And who even told you that"

"I've got my sources" She said while she pretended to blow at her nails

"You better keep your mouth shut when Punzie and Mer get's here" I hissed

Anna's face then turned serious and face me "Yes Ma'am!" she said while she saluted at me

"Whatever" I said and got up and went to the Backyard and I lied down in a Hammock while I stared at the Sky when I felt my phone vibrate and signaled that there was a text message. I instantly smiled when I saw the name in the screen I unlocked my phone and read the message

_J: Good Morning Snowflake_

I blushed furiously after reading it

_E: Morning. You just got up didn't you?_

_J: Yeah_

_E: A little late are we?_

I replied I checked the time on my phone and it was 9:49 am

_J: You could say that.._

**Jack's POV**

I slept late cause I kept thinking and rewinding what happened Last night. The Kiss. I just couldn't get it out of my Head. I head down stairs and saw Emma on the table holding her phone while she giggled. I made some sandwich and ate. I texted Elsa and called her Snowflake. She kinda symbolizes a Snowflake cause she loves the Winter, Loves to catch snowflakes, Her Hand's are cold and The cold never bothered her so I decided to call her that. Emma eyed me curiously when I was sending text messages to Elsa

I saw Emma looking at me, I said "What?"

She got curious and said "Who are you texting?"

I smirked at her "Someone you don't know"

She smirked at me also. Dang, We both have the same smirk "Is it a Girl?"

I looked at her "How would you know?"

She chuckled and said "Oh Brother, My dearest Brother, My Only Brother, My On-"

I got impatient "Just spill it"

"Isn't it obvious you're blushing while you were texting, you wouldn't do that when you were texting Hiccup so it has to be girl" She said. Man she's one clever kid, Like me.

"Okay fine I am texting a girl" I said

"Who is it?" She smiled across the table

"Guess" I smirked

"Astrid Hofferson?" She asked

My eyes grew big from what she said "Do you think I'd still be breathing right now if I have a crush on her?" I sarcastically asked

"Tooth?" She said

"Ew. No offense but no" Thia Sanders known as Tooth is a Teeth kind of Girl, She'd loved to stick her fingers in your Mouth while she examined it. She was like the Dentist of the School last year

"Penny Peterson?"

"Do you think I'd be that Crazy to fall for an insane, spoiled, bratty girl?"

"Hmm, You're right she's way too far from your League"

"Hey I didn't mean it like that"

"Fiona Ogre"

"She's with Shrek"

"Lola Jonas?"

"No she's way into stripe and she's practically a Gold-digger and a Flirt"

"Gloria?"

"Um no I'd be squished or sat on"

"I give up. There's like a thousand girls in school. Just tell me"

"She's from outside of School"

"Hmm is she a Disney?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously on Between Rivalries…_

"_I give up. There's like a thousand girls in school. Just tell me"_

"_She's from outside of School"_

"_Hmm is she a Disney?"_

"…." I fell silent for a moment I thought what would happen if I told her about Elsa? Will she accept it? Or will she tell the whole school about it?

I saw Emma stood in front of me and begin snapping her fingers in front of my eyes "Um Hello Earth to Jack? Hey?"

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts

I looked at her and saw a smirk on her face "Wonder why'd you zoned out a bit ey? Thinking about someone dear brother?" She said while she circled me

I shook my head "You know we should order some pizza" I said trying to change the subject

"Nuh-uh not until you tell me who she is and what school is she from" Emma said and crossed her arms

"Fine then I'll just go order pizza for myself" I said and went out to the kitchen to dial the number. After I ordered I went back to the living room to see Emma still there and was waiting for my answer "I see you're still waiting for my answer eh?"

"Jack just tell me who she is alreadyyy!"

"No can do little sister but I can make you a promise" I said while she was just about to walk away when I mention the last part and made her turned back

"I'm listening" she said as she pretended to have a moustache

"Okay, I can promise you that you'll get to meet her someday but I can't promise on what specific date besides were both pretty busy" I said and was about to walk upstairs when Emma grabbed my wrist making me turn to her

"Can you tell me her Name?" She asked while she did those 'Puppy Eyes' I couldn't resist her so I told her Name only

"Fine her name's Elsa. That's all I'll tell you for now" she let go of me and I walked upstairs to my room

**Elsa's POV**

I walked back inside the House to see Anna skyping with Tink known as Tinker Bell, Head of the school's journalism staff, she was quite a chatter box and stalks people inside and outside of school and other student's from other school especially DreamWorks High. I could see from my eyes that's she really bugging Anna with Kristoff and Her relationship status. I chuckled at the sight of this. That's why I don't date guys from my school anymore since Tink joined the School's Journalism staff and ever since then she had won her way to the highest position there. I passed by them not stopping to take a look at the situation. Knowing Tink she'll also ask me about those. I went upstairs to my room and lay in my bed staring at the ceiling that had some of my Past geometry and trigonometry notes I somehow forgot to take those off last summer I'll just take those off on the weekend. I then heard my stomach growl for food and decided it was lunch time I went down and made some lunch for Anna and I. A while later I received a text message from Punzie

_P: We're heading to the Mall. Care to join us?_

I looked at Anna from across the table while she was still eating

"Anna want to go to the Mall?" I asked

"Sure let me get ready first" She stood up and went upstairs to get changed

_E: Sounds good, Meet you there by the Entrance_

After my last text to her I also went to my room to get dressed. I was having a hard time picking what I should go with after a while I had already picked out an outfit already and was already wearing it I walked to my vanity and decided to put on some light make-up I received a Text message from my phone after I had been done with my make-up I checked to see who it was

_J: Psst. You doing anything at the moment?_

_E: just putting on some make-up why?_

_J: Make-up? Where you heading to?_

_E: I'm gonna go meet up with my friends. You still haven't answered my question_

_J: thought I could drop-by there and hang out with you ;)_

_E: Aww :) how sweet but you should've told me that an hour before so I could've cancelled my meet-up with my friends_

_J: Nah It's fine besides you should spend some more time with your friends also_

_E: Okay well gotta go now. Let's just hang out maybe some other time_

_J: Sure that'd be great._

I received his last text message and didn't bother to reply to him since I was already heading out.

**Sorry if it was short I'm running out of ideas to say XD but I'll make sure to have more ideas on the next chapter :D**

**Reviews please :D**


End file.
